


Instinctual

by AmyPound



Series: Aziraphale in Paradise [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, F/F, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scenting, shipwrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPound/pseuds/AmyPound
Summary: Aziraphale is rescued by a strange, beautiful creature named Crowley from a horrible shipwreck. Despite being thrust into a new culture Aziraphale finds herself drawn to her charming alpha rescuer and that world, but is it enough to tie herself to Crowley forever?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: Aziraphale in Paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023789
Comments: 9
Kudos: 212
Collections: Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies, ineffable wives or female presenting





	Instinctual

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally featured in the Kinks4Kindness Zine, Forbidden Fantasies.

Aziraphale felt herself rolled onto to her side and she coughed out a mouthful of seawater. Her night dress had torn and it was soaked through til it left very little to the imagination. She took deep, gasping breaths trying to remember how she’d gotten here.

The last thing Aziraphale remembered was, well, to be honest she wasn’t really sure what the last thing she remembered was. The sea had been rolling that night. She’d been woken up to water up to her knees, told to evacuate, desperately looking for her brother, then a deep searing pain on her head and then… nothing. 

“That’s it. Breathe. Just breathe.” A voice from above said. “It’s alright now, you’re sssafe.” 

“God?” Aziraphale asked, confused. Had she died? If the ship had been sinking that was a distinct possibility. 

“Most humans think I’m a demon,” A deep feminine voice said from above her. 

Aziraphale sprang into a sitting position in an instant, crossing her arms over her chest. She winced as her head throbbed at the sudden movement. Slowly she dared look at the source of that voice.

It was a woman, of a sort. If one looked at her from the waist up one could almost think she was a human woman, shaped typically as such, though Aziraphale tried to keep her eyes anywhere but the woman? Creature’s? Bosom. Her face was womanly, with defined cheekbones and fiery red hair. But the eyes. 

Golden serpent eyes stared back. 

Her lower half followed similar serpent themes. Coiled beneath her was a long, striking tail, with scales of shining black and a blood red hue, matching the hair on her head. Scales trailed up her sides as well. Aziraphale found herself studying the way the red scales blended into human skin on the woman’s breasts. Aziraphale realized she had begun to stare and immediately lifted her head back to look at those eyes. 

“Erm. Hello,” Aziraphale mumbled, attempting a polite smile. Six thousand questions filtered through her mind, not all of them polite. But, this creature was the only living thing around so she chose one of the polite ones. “I’m Aziraphale Fell, but you can just call me Aziraphale.” Aziraphale felt too jittery to stand so she merely gave...the entity a slow nod. “And you are?” 

The creature cocked her head to the side, and considered Aziraphale for a moment. Aziraphale would have panicked but the Snake-woman looked more surprised than anything. “Crowley, just Crowley.” 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale repeated. She shot Crowley a quick, nervous smile. Aziraphale finally took in her surroundings. They were on a black sand beach that bled into a very dense looking jungle. Over the tops of the trees Aziraphale could make out a tall, black mountain, a volcano. 

“Don’t worry,” Crowley said, apparently sensing Aziraphale’s anxiety and shocking her out of her reverie. “It’s been asleep for years.” 

“Ah,” Aziraphale said, not sure if it actually made her feel any better. “Well, thank you.” Aziraphale’s gaze flitted back to Crowley, who was still watching her with unblinking eyes. “I suppose I should also thank you for saving me.” 

Crowley blushed and turned her face away. “It was nothing.” Crowley scratched the back of her head. “You were in trouble.” 

Aziraphale’s head, conveniently, or not, throbbed again at that moment. She grimaced and rubbed her hand over the sorest part. Before Aziraphale could register her own thoughts Crowley was suddenly in her space, towering over her. The magnetic, amber eyes stared at the bump on her head while Aziraphale tried to look anywhere but at what was directly in her face, Crowley’s breasts. 

“You’re bleeding,” Crowley said with a growl. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale replied far more calmly than this situation called for. “Erm, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, trying her new companion's name, “is there any fresh water around here?” 

Crowley nodded. “Come with me.” She led Aziraphale further and further into the jungle. Closer now to Crowley she could smell she was an alpha. Aziraphale supposed she should be frightened, wandering into an unknown jungle, with a mythical creature, who also happened to be an alpha, but she wasn’t frightened. At all. In fact, as they came across what appeared to be a small village filled with other creatures like Crowley, she felt safer than she ever felt.

~~~~ 

Aziraphale walked alongside Crowley to the fresh water spring, carrying a canteen Crowley had given her. “You cannot be serious,” Crowley said. 

“I am serious,” Aziraphale said with a huff. Their discussions had carried on like this for the month and a half she’d been on the island. They were fun and easy, but sometimes Crowley could be...stubborn. 

“You’d actually mate someone you didn’t love?” Crowley repeated. 

“It wasn't my choice,” Aziraphale clarified with a blush. “My brother arranged the whole thing.” 

Crowley scoffed circling in front of Aziraphale. “That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. What kind of alpha would want to mate someone they don’t love? What kind of omega would let that alpha live?” 

“You’d be surprised,”Aziraphale said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t exactly like it either, but it's how I was raised.” 

Crowley sighed and sat on the coils of her tail, her eyes dark. “And you want to go back to that?” 

“No!” Aziraphale froze. She hadn’t expected that answer to come so quickly, or forcefully. “Err, well, I’d want to tell Gabriel I was safe and alive, if he’s searching for me, but-” Aziraphale shook her head. “But I wouldn’t go back to just marry the alpha he wanted me married off to,” she explained. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted to go back. How odd. 

Crowley nodded. “That seems...fair,” she managed. “But it’s not right.” She turned and continued her slither towards the spring. 

“Well,” Aziraphale said, gently stepping over Crowley’s tail and joining her. “How do you do things here?” 

“The Alpha and Omega agree to share a heat, with no force from outsiders,” Crowley emphasized, putting her barrel for water down forcefully. “The Alpha asks, the omega accepts, or the omega asks and the alpha accepts, doesn’t matter. The next heat they have a mating ceremony.” 

“Mating ceremony?” 

“YES!” was the shout from across the small pond at the bottom of the spring’s waterfall. Aziraphale’s head whipped around in time to see Hastur, one of Crowley’s lieutenants tackle Ligur, another lieutenant, into the water. 

“Guess you’ll get to see one for yourself,” Crowley said with a smirk. 

~~~

The morning of the mating ceremony, as Aziraphale dressed herself in the makeshift top and skirt she’d managed to piece together, she smelled it. 

Her heat was coming soon. Not that day, but definitely within the next fortnight. Her smell was changing and her body would be along with it, preparing itself for a heat and then pregnancy. Well, if the heat was satisfied. Aziraphale had been on suppressants before she washed up on the island, but she’d been so distracted by Crowley, her friends, life on the island she hadn’t even thought about her heat actually coming. 

“Aziraphale, are you coming?” Lillith asked, knocking on the door of Aziraphale’s hut. Well, technically Crowley’s hut but Crowley had insisted she use it as she had plenty of room to spare. 

“Just a minute!” Aziraphale called back as she brushed her hair out one last time. She always tried to look her best for Crowley’s mother. 

Lillith and Aziraphale made their way to the center of the village where Crowley stood, along with Hastur and Ligur. Aziraphale was so entranced by Crowley’s presence leading the ceremony she hardly paid attention. She still couldn’t quite believe Crowley was the alpha of the tribe but she had to admit it was incredibly attractive. 

Soon a small mixture of various pollens, flowers, nectar and other herbs were poured on Hastur’s head, intensifying Hastur’s scent, to where Aziraphale nearly choked on it. It had an obvious effect on Ligur, who lunged for his soon to be mate, but Crowley held him back. And then Hastur took off. 

Aziraphale lingered close to Dagon, the mate of Crowley’s second Beelzebub who she’d spent a lot of time with, as Hastur darted out of the village, his tail whipping back and forth so quickly her eyes could barely keep up. Aziraphale stood there watching where her friend had been til she heard angry sounds behind her. Aziraphale whipped around in an instant. While she had grown fairly used to the various hisses, a fight was breaking out, an alpha fight, and Aziraphale ducked in fear.. The alphas, led by Crowley were in a circle around Ligur, who was trying to push his way through. Ligur was very muscular, but Crowley hardly budged as Ligur slammed his full weight against her. 

Aziraphale must have looked pale because right at that moment Dagon spoke, “They gotta make him wait, or else there’s not much of a chase.” 

“That,” Aziraphale cocked to head to the side.”Makes sense I suppose.” The other omegas had started cheering on the fighting, some even joining in. “What happens if another alpha beats Ligur to Hastur?” 

“They’d be killed,” Dagon said easily enough. Aziraphale’s eyes widened, but Dagon was already back to watching her mate pounce on Ligur’s back, the smaller, pale alpha laughing all the while. 

Ligur bucked Beelzebub off his back and dove for a small gap between Crowley and another alpha, but just before he could break free Crowley grabbed his tail and pinned it to the ground. She held him easily despite Ligur’s desperate thrashing. Crowley found Aziraphale in the crowd and smiled. “What do you think, Angel? Should I let him go? Or should I make him wait so Hastur can realize the mistake he’s making?” She asked with a wink. 

Aziraphale tried to hide her blush with a shake of her head. “Don’t make Hastur wait, dear. It’s hard on an omega.” 

Crowley considered for a moment then lifted her weight off Ligur’s tail and he took off in the direction Hastur had slithered. The crowd cheered until Ligur had long vanished into the undergrowth. 

Aziraphale felt giddy. To truly see such love and adoration at the beginning of a mating like this was rare. It was wonderful.

Something that nearly felt like hope began to bloom in Aziraphale’s heart. 

~~~

Aziraphale dried her face off with a scrap of cloth pulled from the chest of clothes Crowley had found. There was a small knock on the hut’s door. Aziraphale inhaled deeply. It was Lillith. Aziraphale stood even straighter, going for her makeshift dressing gown. “Come in,” Aziraphale called hastily running her fingers through her hair. 

Lillith glided into the room. Thankfully, the smile on her face helped Aziraphale calm down some. 

“Lillith.” Aziraphale said, still quite nervous nonetheless. “What brings you here?” 

“I just wanted to chat.” 

“Oh,” Aziraphale knitted her fingers together, not feeling any better at all. “Alright.” She plastered on a bright smile. “Of course, make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything?” 

“No. But thank you.” Lillith curled her tail underneath her and gestured for Aziraphale to sit. Aziraphale obeyed and gently sat on the edge of the cot, crossing her ankles and holding herself as straight and tall as possible. 

“Aziraphale,” Lillith began calmly. “Do you understand what happened today?” 

“Hastur and Ligur had their mating ceremony, and I assume they’ve mated,” Azirphale answered, feeling off kilter as she had thought she’d at least understood  _ that _ . “Though, they haven’t made it back to the village yet and I have no desire to catch them in flagrante delecito.” 

Lillith laughed. “No, neither do I,” she said with a small grin. “Do you remember when Crowley looked to you? Asked if she should let Ligur go?” 

Aziraphale blinked in confusion. “I-Yes?” Aziraphale racked her mind trying to understand why Lillith was asking about that. 

Lillith smiled in a way that Aziraphale knew meant there was far more to it than simple fun. “It’s usually the tribe’s consort who decides when the mate seeking alpha has had enough.” 

“C-consort?” 

Lillith hummed in affirmation. “I will not slither around in the underbrush Aziraphale, you’re too smart for that.” 

Aziraphale froze. Why had this filled her with dread? What was she afraid of? She didn’t make a sound and even held her breath for whatever Lillith would have a say. 

“My daughter has made her intentions toward you clear,” Lillith began. Aziraphale could barely hear over the way her heart was beginning to pound. She nodded back at Lillith, not quite knowing why. “Crowley wants to mate you.” 

Aziraphale started to tremble. Her heart was bursting in a million directions, but she was trying to remain calm in front of Lillith. She was thrilled, of course, but she never dared hope before. She wondered what Lillith thought of this. 

“Aziraphale.” Aziraphale stood straight up, her mind pulled back in. “I do not wish to put any pressure on your answer, whatever it may be. But I thought it only fair to inform you that my daughter apparently cannot think around you and forgot you don’t fully know our customs. She’s a fool, and frankly if I were you I’d turn her down until she could prove she could think beyond her knots, but you’d also be a great influence on her and the tribe.” 

Aziraphale blinked several times, her brain desperately trying to put together a coherent sentence. “I-You-You don’t disapprove?” Azirphale asked. “Even though I?” She gestured down to her legs. 

Lillith smiled gently. “A mate is a mate Aziraphale, you’re not the first human to mate with one of our kind, and I doubt you would be the last.” 

~~~

Aziraphale’s entire body was shaking with nerves as she walked toward the beach. Crowley’s mother was correct, there lay Crowley, on her back, looking up at the stars. The waves washed over the end of her tail. 

Crowley likely could already smell Aziraphale approaching. Her scent was growing stronger every day. 

Sure enough Crowley propped herself up on an elbow and turned toward Aziraphal. “Angel,” Crowley said with a small smile. That smile warmed Aziraphale’s heart. “What are you doing out here?” 

“Came to check on you,” Aziraphale said, walking to stand beside Crowley. 

Crowley’s grin morphed into a smirk. “Worried about little old me?” She patted the sand next to her. “Come, keep me safe.” 

Aziraphale rolled her eyes in mock frustration before gently lowering herself to the ground. She quickly found herself pulled closer to Crowley’s side and the end of her tail draped over Aziraphale’s legs. 

“You looked cold,” Crowley explained with a shrug. 

Aziraphale huffed at Crowley’s continued use of the ruse, but couldn’t hide her pleased smile. “Of course, dear.” 

They sat in companionable silence, watching the stars reflect upon the waves. 

Aziraphale did feel better with Crowley’s tail across her lap, she began to run her hands over the scales. Feeling content, and a touch bold, she spoke, “Crowley.” 

“Aziraphale?”

“Y-your mother told me something very interesting just now,” Aziraphale said, proud that her voice was only slightly trembling. 

Crowley went unnaturally still next to her. “Oh?” She asked, in an attempt to be casual, though Aziraphale now knew better. 

Aziraphale hummed. “Crowley, she said that-that you treated me as your consort earlier today.” 

Crowley growled. “My mother doesn’t need to be interfering.” 

“Well, that’s silly,” Aziraphale said with another huff. “I’m grateful.” 

“Grateful?”

Aziraphale shifted to face Crowley, and turned Crowley to fully face her. “I-She,” Aziraphale started, not fully able to put her words together while looking at the vulnerable expression in the Alpha’s eyes. “Crowley,” she reached up and untied the strip of cloth holding her hair back. “Your mother said if I wanted to accept I should give you something with my scent on it.”

In a flash Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s face in her hands. “You don’t have to do this, you know. Even if your heat is coming up, you don’t have to take a mate. I’d kill anyone who touches you without your say. I-” 

Aziraphale silenced Crowley with a kiss. When Aziraphale pulled back Crowley was staring at her slack jawed. “I know,” Aziraphale said, now holding Crowley’s face between her hands. “And I appreciate it, but, if you’d let me finish my speech.” 

Crowley blushed but nodded. 

Aziraphale kissed the tip of Crowley’s nose, because she could. “Now, where I’m from that’s not how things work, so.” Aziraphale worked the ring off her finger. “This was my mother’s ring,” she explained. “I’m not sure if it will fit your fingers, but I want you to have it anyway.” Crowley took the ring gently into her hands. “This is how we make our intentions known where I come from.” Aziraphale adjusted herself to one knee. This was a little backwards from tradition, but she supposed it was a leap year and so it was fine. “So Crowley, I will be your mate, will you be mine?” 

“Yes!” Suddenly Aziraphale found herself flat on her back in the sand, Crowley's entire body pinning her to the ground. Crowley peppered her face and neck with kisses. “Of course, Angel,” she purred against the bundle of nerves at the base of Aziraphale’s neck, causing her to shiver. “I love you,” Crowley confessed quietly. 

“I love you too, Crowley,” Aziraphale said with an incredibly fond smile. 

Before leaning down and kissing Aziraphale properly this time, Crowley whispered, “I’m so glad.” 

Crowley’s tongue teased along the seam of Aziraphale’s lips until Aziraphale parted them. Crowley’s tongue teased, twisted and stroked in all of the right places until Aziraphale felt like she was flying. Crowley began kissing and nipping her way down Aziraphale’s neck, once again nuzzling against that bundle of nerves. Crowley let out another pleased growl, the sound bringing Aziraphale peace instead of fear. 

Crowley began scenting Aziraphale all over, surrounding her in that warm, earthy scent. Aziraphale was lost in the haze of Crowley’s kisses and touches. Aziraphale was touching too, running her hand over whatever she could, and kissing whatever came close enough to her mouth.

Aziraphale found her hips were not idle either. Crowley was settled between her legs, and Aziraphale found herself unconsciously grinding against Crowley. Crowley was responding in kind, rocking in time with Aziraphale. 

Crowley shifted slightly and Aziraphale suddenly felt a warm hardness pressing against her bare upper thigh. But then she felt more. 

“Wait,” Aziraphale mumbled. Crowley stopped immediately. Aziraphale adjusted herself to, oh good lord, look at her mate-to-be’s body to find not one, but two penises. “Oh.” 

Crowley smirked. “Like what you see?” 

Aziraphale’s mouth was dry. “Yes,” she said, her voice suddenly very high pitched. “But, more than I was expecting.” Crowley frowned in confusion, forcing Aziraphale to explain more. “Human alphas, they-they only have the one-” 

“Oh,” Crowley said with a gentle laugh. “You poor omegas,” she said, with an over dramatic sigh. Aziraphale did relax somewhat at that. “And we don’t have to use both at one time,” Crowley said with a wink. 

“I-I’m not ruling it out completely,” Aziraphale found herself saying, her face nearly as red as Crowley’s hair. “Just perhaps not tonight.” 

“Oh Angel,” Crowley said, resuming her previous trail of kisses. She slithered her way down Aziraphale’s body, settling between Aziraphale’s legs. “Tonight is not about consummation,” she explained as she began to study Aziraphale’s sex with her eyes. 

“Then what is it about?” Aziraphale wasn’t sure how much more teasing she could take.

“After a mating proposal and acceptance,” Crowley explained as she kissed her way down Aziraphale’s thigh, closer and closer to where Aziraphale wanted her most. “The alpha proves they can satisfy.” Crowley’s tongue shot out and licked a line straight from her leaking hole up to around her clit, the long forked tongue completely encircling it. 

Aziraphale let out a loud gasp and then brought her hands over her mouth. 

“Why sso ssshy Azissraphale?” Crowley asked, her tongue still teasing her through her words. 

“This beach isn’t exactly private from the rest of the tribe,” Aziraphale said in a whisper. “Anyone could hear us.” 

“Let them, they’ll know I’m doing my duty,” Crowley said with a shrug, diving back in, licking Aziraphale’s clit in long, sensuous strokes. “Know I finally asked.” 

Aziraphale pulled her brain together long enough. “Technically I asked, you implied,” Aziraphale managed between harsh breaths. 

Crowley growled, causing Aziraphale to moan again. “Enough talking.” Crowley sped up the flicking and began to stroke Aziraphale’s entrance with a finger. 

After a few gentle circles, Crowley’s finger penetrated her. Aziraphale arched off the sand completely, with a satisfied sob. “Fuck!” Aziraphale shouted to the stars. 

Crowley let out another pleased growl and redoubled her efforts to try and rip more delicious words and sounds out of Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale felt like she was flying, higher and higher as Crowley worked a second finger into her. Crowley timed the crook of her fingers with flicks of her tongue that only sent Aziraphale higher and higher. 

Aziraphale let out one last shout as Crowley drew her peak out until she was a shaking, over stimulated mess. 

Crowley slid back up Aziraphale’s body, pillowing Aziraphale’s head on her arm and nuzzled her face into Aziraphale’s hair. After Aziraphale had mostly caught her breath Crowley whispered, “So, do I satisfy you, Aziraphale?” 

Aziraphale managed to roll her eyes before looking back at Crowley. “So much so you’ll need to carry me back to our home.” 

“As you wish.” 

~~~

Aziraphale was running as fast as her legs could carry her. Leaves cut her face as she ran, her toes dug into the soft earth beneath her feet. The scents of the plants filled Aziraphale’s nose and burned with intensity.

Behind her the jungle behind her was silent and still, but that meant nothing. She’d watched Crowley hunt many times before, nothing could escape her. Aziraphale turned on a dime and ran in her intended direction. She had been encouraged to make it a challenge for Crowley, making her prove her worth, but want burned through her and all she wanted was to lay down and present herself for Crowley to find. 

But she also wanted Crowley to be proud as well, so she ran deeper into the thick of the jungle.

Suddenly, Aziraphale fell to the ground, warm, familiar weight above her. 

“Angel,” Crowley whispered in her ear, holding Aziraphale up off the ground and closer to herself and wrapping her legs up with her tail. . 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whined, her body writhing with competing instincts, to get away, to submit. Thankfully, she couldn't move, Crowley held her in place with ease. Aziraphale let out a plaintive whine, as her struggle lessened. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley hissed. She adjusted her hold, one arm wrapped around Aziraphale’s chest as the other began to stroke her hair. “It’s alright. It’s me. You’re safe.” 

“I need you,” Aziraphale cried. She felt her legs gently pushed open by the coils of Crowley’s tail. Aziraphale knew, of course, that she could easily ask Crowley to stop, to let her handle her heat on her own after all, to not leave her claimed and bred. She knew Crowley would honour her request, even if they had agreed. Only if Aziraphale asked. 

But she didn’t ask. 

Perhaps it was the heat, perhaps it was fear of “rescue” and marriage to some other alpha, perhaps it was dozens of things. But Aziraphale only felt love as she bared her neck and tried to spread her legs further apart despite Crowley’s hold. 

“Please alpha,” Aziraphale begged, her arms reaching up to hold Crowley’s closer to herself. “Please.” 

“I’ve got you, Angel,” Crowley said as she lowered them back to the ground. “I’m here.” 

Aziraphale found herself on her hands and knees in the soft dirt, Crowley shifting to position herself between her spread legs. If Aziraphale were able to think clearly, she’d wonder how this worked when neither partner had legs, but the heat had well and truly settled into her nethers and elsewhere. Complicated thoughts were most assuredly not happening.

As Aziraphale, somewhat, held herself up, Crowley draped herself across Aziraphale’s back. She felt Crowley’s cocks brush against her inner thighs. Aziraphale moaned and felt herself grow impossibly wetter. “Please, please, please,” she babbled, near incoherent. 

Crowley’s free hand then trailed over Aziraphale’s body, down, down to her mound. Crowley’s thin fingers found her clit and began to rub in tantalizingly slow circles. “Ssso wet,” she cooed. “All for me?” 

Aziraphale let out a moan as Crowley  _ easily  _ slid three fingers into her. Crowley held them still and seemed to be waiting for an answer. Aziraphale, in her own opinion, was well beyond speech and wanted to get on with it, but she managed, “Yours. All yours.” 

Crowley growled, but Aziraphale felt her smiling against the skin of her neck. “Mine,” Crowley said, sounding happy. “Mine.” 

Crowley shifted again and the head of one of her cocks brushed Aziraphale’s hole. Aziraphale tried to grind back onto Crowley, and, mercifully, Crowley began her slow push forward. 

Aziraphale let out a loud, near primal groan as she felt herself filled with Crowley’s cock.To be sure, there was a stretch; but to finally be filled during her heat was everything she had ever wanted. 

Above her Crowley was shaking, trying to contain herself. If Aziraphale could think to talk she’d tell Crowley she was fine and to not hold back. But Aziraphale was too far gone, and too eager to be filled that she rocked herself as far back as she could. Crowley’s grip on her prevented Aziraphale moving too much, yet Crowley seemed to get the hint. 

Crowley hissed in Aziraphale’s ear before she thrust all the way in. Aziraphale gasped at how full she felt, how right it was, how she needed Crowley. 

Crowley began thrusting, slow and deep into Aziraphale. She could feel Crowley’s second cock sliding between her thighs and Aziraphale squeezed her thighs together, trying to maximize Crowley’s pleasure. 

“Good Angel,” Crowley praised, stroking Aziraphale’s curls briefly before shifting her grip. 

Aziraphale found her face and chest pushed into the ground. The angle caused Crowley to strike that sweet spot within her on every thrust. Her moan was near-continuous now. With every movement, Aziraphale felt the drag of the earth against her over-sensitive skin. Aziraphale came, quickly and strong. 

And yet it wasn’t enough. “More,” she grunted after a particularly powerful thrust. 

“More?” Crowley asked with a shocked laugh. 

“More,” Aziraphale demanded. 

On her next thrust Crowley worked her fingers into Aziraphale as well. At first the stretch felt too much but after a few thrusts Aziraphale was easily taking Crowley’s cock and three fingers. 

Aziraphale whined as Crowley withdrew her fingers only to hum satisfied as the head of Crowley’s second penis joined the first. 

Crowley resumed her earlier, punishing pace. She shifted her grip and her fingers dug into the flesh around Aziraphale’s hips. 

Crowley’s thrusts became more powerful and Aziraphale could feel her knots begin to swell, catching on her rim with every thrust. Aziraphale cried out with each pull and push. It was so much, it was everything she desired. 

Then the knots filled to where Crowley could no longer pull out. Both of them teetering on the edge of climax.

Then, Crowley bit the nerves on Aziraphale’s neck and Aziraphale was coming with a loud shout. 

Crowley thrust erratically a few more times before Aziraphale felt herself being filled with what seemed to be liters of Crowley’s spend, prolonging her climax. Crowley offered Aziraphale her wrist and Aziraphale bit down.

They’d marked each other as mated. 

As they both rode out the aftershocks of their intense climaxes, Crowley rolled them onto their sides, curling Aziraphale’s legs up in her tail. She nuzzled the fresh mark on Aziraphale’s neck, planting gentle kisses on it. “I love you so, so much Aziraphale,” she whispered, stroking her hands up and over her mate’s body. 

Aziraphale hummed contentedly. “I love being yours,” Aziraphale admitted. 

“Mine,” Crowley agreed. “And I’m yours.” After a stretch of comfortable silence. “Are you okay?” Crowey asked hesitantly. “I know this wasn’t how you pictured your...mating.” 

Aziraphale thought. Her life  _ had _ taken a turn she couldn’t have expected, and perhaps it was her heat, but being filled, claimed and held by her love? She stroked her stomach contemplating the joyous, miraculous possibilities ahead of her. She felt satisfied and warm in a way she never had. “Better than I ever dared hope.” 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> THank you for reading! All Comments, kudos, favorites and recs are appreciated! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter, discord, and most fandom spaces at AmyPound! Please feel free to chat! I'd love to hear from you all.


End file.
